futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: 2020s technology
Technology in the 2020s will be more advanced than today's technology. Robotic servants will be a major part of everyday life. Self driving cars will be an excellent vehicle choice for the wealthy. The Nanotechnological Revolution will be the next historical revolution during this decade. The pragmatic use of nanotechnology will be applied to extend longevity, increase intellectual capacity, and induce altered states of consciousness (to get high). Political debates will discuss the ethical and scientific issues involved in the application of such technology. Democratic transhumanists will promote the equitable distribution of nanotechnology to augment the intelligence of everyone, regardless of gender, race, nationality, and class. However, libertarian transhumanists will promote the privatization of such technologies to be sold with a price. Unfortunately, the latter view may extend such beneficent technologies to the global elite, creating a disparate gap in human intelligence which will further fuel global inequality. Certain tables with touch screen capabilities will determine what's been placed on the table. These tables will allow users to digitally copy a newspaper article on the table, allowing the user to read the article later when the newspaper has been thrown in the trash. Ubiquitous cloud computing will allow you to transfer such documents on the table into your smart phone or other computer. Certain glasses and eye contacts will be used to connect people to the internet. These glasses will project light and visual displays onto your retinas and they will allow you to record videos of what you are seeing. It's possible (but highly improbable) that wireless headsets used for Brain Computer Interfacing will be sold in stores by the late 2020's. These headsets will allow users to download their thoughts on a multimedia platform, such as a computer, allowing users to record their thoughts. When you want to remember what you dreamed last night, these headsets will come in handy. The Nanotechnological Revolution of the 2020s might make this possible. Computing capabilities will be much more advanced. A $1,000 personal computer has as much raw power as the human brain. Computers are embedded everywhere in the environment (inside of furniture, jewelry, walls, clothing, paper, etc.) Touch screens will possibly make key boards obsolete. Computation will vastly proliferate. The Human brain will be reversed engineered during this time and this will exponentially accelerate the research of mental processes, brain diseases and psychiatric conditions- many of them will be cured in the next decade. Scientists will realize that reductionist monism is the proper stance and that Dualism (or the view that the mind, or the soul is separate from the biological properties of the brain) is utter nonsense. This will enhance arguments for materialism and atheism. By the latter part of the 2020s, computers connected to the internet will be able to autonomously make their own websites and invent new ideas without the need for human intervention. Many machines will become so advanced that they will propose more technological breakthroughs and solutions to the world's problems without human guidance. New advanced forms of AI will be created. By 2029, some humans will consider the possibility of upgrading their bodies to have machine body parts. Some people will advocate becoming biologically immortal in the next decade. By 2029, It is very likely that a civil war will break out between luddites and people who advocate for more technological advancements. Religious fundamentalism will be a major factor in causing total trepidation in western society. Religious terrorism will worsen as religion will try to survive its eventual dissolution from the cultural obstacles it will face. Secularism and Atheism will continue to increase in western, industrialized nations. Thanks to improvements in technology, the average global GDP per capita in this decade will be $15K. Category:Scenario Category:Electronics Category:Engineering Category:Nanotechnology Category:Needs Picture Category:Technology